


Heart of The Ocean

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Artist!Levi, Character Death, Disasters, Drama, Forbidden Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Erwin Smith/Original Male Character, Minor Violence, POV Third Person, RMS Titanic, Rich Man/Poor Man, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Tragic Romance, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born to a wealthy family, Jackson Kang has had a fairly sheltered life style. But that soon changes when he and his family board the famous RMS Titanic on a three day journey to the beautiful country of America. Who knew that so much could happen in just three days... Levi/OMC. Titanic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Chapter One: Back To Titanic

Memories come and go. They shift and re shift. Delude as time goes on only to resurface with a certain clarity.

 

It had been years...eighty four-eighty five to be exact, since he was out on the great Atlantic ocean...the very place where he almost lost his life. From the small room he was in, wise caramel colored eyes staring at the multiple faces looking at him with eagerness and curiosity. Some looking upon him in wonder while others had looks of doubts and disbelief. It was a natural reaction, he supposed. Sometimes he often wondered himself if it all really happened even though he had witnessed everything.

 

This peculiar gentlemen had a story to tell.

 

About a treasure thought to be lost.

 

The Ruby of The Sea. It was a rare, bountiful piece of treasure they had been searching for what seemed like eternity only to finally find someone who has knowledge of it and it’s where a bouts.

 

A young woman was standing beside the man, his granddaughter to be exact. Her blond hair was pulled back in a short, messy bun. Her blue eyes also glancing curiously at her grandfather. She had heard stories from him when she was a little girl, about his life and the interesting people he had come across. As a child, you tend to believe everything you hear she noticed as she grew older she started having doubts about his story.

 

In the dark haired man standing before him hand’s, was a drawing of him when he was much younger. The Ruby of The Sea being the only thing around his neck. Fighting the urge to smile, he closed his eyes only for a moment picturing his little artist. That man never did miss a single detail not in the slightest. It felt as if it were only yesterday to him.

 

“...Mr. Jackson?”

 

The man before him finally spoke up. Turquoise or green colored eyes stared at him with eagerness and intense curiosity. Not realizing he had been day dreaming, he let out a soft sigh smiling in a kind manner apologetically at the crew.

 

“Oh. Terribly sorry, I suppose I was just thinking of something from long ago...”

 

“No, no it’s alright!” The man who he learned was Eren Yeager announced in a rather loud tone, only to receive a warning glare from their female companion on his right.

 

“Eren lower your voice.” She mumbled.

 

“Right, sorry...”

 

The elderly man closed his eyes once again as he spoke. “It’s been 84 years...”

 

“It’s alright,” Eren exclaimed in a calmer voice this time, keeping the recorder out in his hand so he could get every word the man was going to say. “Just try to remember anything you can.”

 

Blinking in confusion, due to his lack of hearing Jackson tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. “Do you want to hear the story or not Mr. Yeager?”

 

A chuckle sounded from his granddaughter followed by some of Eren’s crew members as they all leaned in, wanting desperately to hear the man’s amazing story. “It’s been eighty four years,” Jackson continued, struggling as he didn’t want to have too many flashbacks seeing as the young man didn’t want to be kept waiting for too long. But he could remember everything. It was finally time.

 

Time to go back to Titanic.

 

“I can still remember everything...the fresh paint on the walls, beds that had not been used yet, my favorite paintings that hung in my room. There was a reason why Titanic was dubbed ‘Ship of Dreams’. It truly, truly was. A grand ship that everyone would give anything to be on no matter the cost. My family were all of American decent mixed with a bit of English blood. Our current residence was that of Paris, France. We had traveled so much during my childhood years that I’m afraid I’d forgotten where I had originally grew up. But, we were finally going home wherever that was. Many people thought it’d be a good opportunity for them, others just wanted a chance to ride the beautiful grand ship.”

 

More memories started to flood in Jackson’s mind. Mixed with not so good ones of course, but, they were mainly filled with memorable ones. Ones he dreamt about every night while he slept.

 

It both warmed his heart and yet saddened it at the same time.

 

 

April 11th, 1912

 

The boating docks were packed with people of many different cultures, races and backgrounds all hurrying to board the famous ship. The lower class were getting checked for bugs and such which bothered a young man with dark brown hair and soft, caramel colored eyes a bit frowning thoughtfully as he finally stepped out of the carriage. It greatly nerved him how those of ‘lower’ class were treated.

 

When his gaze drifted to that of the ship however, did he purse his lips and stare at it with a rather bored expression plastered on his face. “....Is this really it?” He drawled. “Nothing special really: Just like any other ship I’ve seen or been on.”

 

A soft laugh sounded from behind the well dressed Jackson, another man stepped out from the carriage grinning down at the teenager slapping a hand on the eighteen year old’s shoulder.

 

“You really are hard to please aren’t you, Jackson? Come on it looks great! This ship has everything on it that you can’t find on any other.”

 

Erwin Smith was a tall, blond haired-blue eyed man that was probably the only friend Jackson had to be honest. A friend of the family’s and someone who became a sort of ‘bodyguard’ to him as recommended by Jackson’s overbearing and over protective mother. Her and Jackson never did get along well, they had much to different view points. She wanted him to marry a nice, rich, wealthy young lady while he just wasn’t ready to be ‘tied down’ by things like marriage yet. And the women his mother tended to set him up with were too ‘prude’ for his liking. If he told a dirty joke or said anything, they’d glare at him and scoff in a disgusted manner.

 

Any who back to Erwin.

 

Erwin really helped them out when his family went into financial trouble ever since his father’s passing. Jackson had been forever grateful to Erwin since although he may not show it on the outside.

 

“This ship is unsinkable as well!” Erwin commented again, thanking the butler and maids for handing him his suitcases, helping Jackson’s mother out of the carriage. “Why, I don’t believe even God himself can cause harm to it.”

 

Jackson tried mustering up a grin as he listened to Erwin babble on, not at all interested with what he was saying. He liked his life here in Europe. A feeling of dread churned his stomach greatly.

 

If he got on this ship that would be that.

 

No turning back.

 

Part of him had so desperately wanted to break free from Erwin and his mother. To just run the hell out of there, start his life over and with a new name.

 

Just great...looks like it’s back to Hell for me and then some.

 

While everyone else was weaving about the ship, Jackson was slowly starting to unpack his things being extra careful with his panting’s made by the famous artist Picasso. His friends back home never did quite understand his fascination for such paintings, thought of them as weird or ‘not real art’. He wanted to make his new room somewhat like his old one anyway.

 

“Still have those odd painting’s of yours I see.”

 

A faint chuckle sounded from Jackson as he heard Erwin’s familiar, joking tone behind him after handing a maid another panting for him to hang up. “Coming from someone who has no art sense what so ever.” He joked.

 

“A touch’e.”

 

At least Erwin was here, it gave Jackson someone to talk to about whatever it was he was feeling.

 

 

On the very next day Jackson, his mother and Erwin were to have lunch with some very important guests. Darius Zacklay, the captain, Dot Pixis, the man who designed the ship and Nile Dawk. Jackson was seated in between his mother and Erwin, trying to act interested in whatever conversation they were having.

 

Pixis didn’t seem to care much for the attention he recieved, brushing it off as he gave a wave of his hand when Nile praised him for his handy work. “It was nothing really, the idea was all yours.”

 

Feeling rather bored, Jackson took a cigar out of his pocket and started smoking it recieving a rather appalled expression from his mother. “Jackson,” she hissed quietly. “Put that away! You don’t need to get into that habit now.”

 

One huff and he made sure the smoke in her face.

 

Immature perhaps, but he was tired of people telling him what to do.

 

“We’ll be having the lamb.” Erwin politely told the waiter, ignoring the glare he recieved from Jackson.

 

“I can order my own damn food you know.” He muttered as quietly as possible.

 

“Hey Erwin: Are you going to cut up Jackson’s food for him to and spoon feed him?”

 

The voice of Petra Ral caught their attention. She was a tall, golden short haired woman with kind hazel eyes sitting across from Jackson. She was what Jackson’s mother called ‘new money’ and in the story of Titanic became known as the ‘Unsinkable Petra Ral’. Never the type to stay quiet for anything, always speaking her mind when something popped in her head. Jackson flashed her a small, thankful smile as the woman winked his way, only to change the topic quickly. "Who thought of the name, Titanic? Ah! I bet it was you, Mister Dawk!”

 

Oh Nile couldn’t help but grin as he boastfully answered her. “Why yes I did indeed. Clever name isn’t it? I wanted something that represented her massive size and features.”

 

Jackson tapped his fork in annoyance against the plate as all eyes fell to him. "I wonder, Mister Dawk, if you've ever heard of the psychologist Sigmund Freud? No, I expect not... I would look him up when we get to America. His theories on the male concentration on the size of all objects would greatly appeal to you."

 

His mother, the captain and everyone else at the table looked clearly offended where as Nile was a little clueless as to what he was referring to. Petra however tried her hardest not to outright laugh or giggle as her lips tugged in a smirk of approval, try hard as she did she just couldn’t keep a straight face.

 

“Jackson what’s gotten into you?” Erwin whispered.

 

“Excuse me, please.” With that, Jackson politely as possible ended up walking out of the dining area trying not to look back. He just couldn’t take anymore of all this. His mother was treating him like...some kind of prim and proper lady when he was clearly a man. Okay, eighteen albeit but still. It was humiliating to be treated like that, he was even more surprised Erwin seemed to follow what his mother was doing to him.

 

Nile just didn’t seem to get any of it as he blinked in confusion. “Freud? Now who’s this? A passenger?”

 

 

Children on the lower class decks were playing, being rather loud but Jackson didn’t care. He just needed some fresh air as he allowed his hands to rest on the cool railing, leaning over it ever so slightly. Everything was just not working out for him.

 

“I knew this would be a mistake coming here.” He whispered.

 

That wasn’t until did he feel someone staring at him.

 

Curious, he glanced down only to flush and look away seeing a young man around his age staring back at him. Distracted from his drawing, he was fixated on Jackson it seemed who shyly looked back at him.

 

_That was when I first saw him...the man who changed my life forever._

 

　

　

 


	2. All Began With A Glance

Meanwhile some hours away from the shipping docks.

 

Cold, steel grey eyes stared down at the four cards in his hand. Sitting beside the raven haired male was a glasses clad person smirking in victory at the other two across from them. On the table before them were two tickets to board Titanic, everything was on the line as the person beside Levi drew in a breath. “Alright. You set to go shorty?”

 

Levi gave a short nod, the cigarette hanging in a loose manner out of his mouth. “Yup. I believe it’s time to change some lives Hanji...what do you got?”

 

She was as calm as ever, dropping the cards on the table. “Nada for me.”

 

“I believe that leaves you then Mike.”

 

The quiet, blond haired male had a rather cocky smirk on his face having had it the entire time finally revealing his cards. “Two pairs for me.” Mike’s own partner, Gunther, grinned as well showing his pair.

 

Hanji let out a groan as they mentally face palmed, looking at Levi with a small pout.

 

“Well that’s a pretty damn good hand you two have,” Levi commented. “But I have a better one.” He quickly flashed multiple cards at the now shocked Mike and Gunther who looked like a couple of deers stuck in head lights. Ace. King. Queen. And a jack. “Looks like we’re going to America, Hanji.”

 

Gunther groaned in defeat as the red/brown haired woman literally started squealing with pure delight, pumping her fists in the air hugging the life out of any random person she saw startling the poor man she jumped on greatly before running back and snatching up the tickets, not before trying to jump on Levi. “You sly dog I knew you had something up your sleeve I knew it!!!! Our lives are officially going to change!”

 

“I wouldn’t count on that you two,” Just as Hanji was about to go into a little victory dance, they turned sharply around to find the owner of the bar pointing at the clock. “Titanic leaves about five minutes! I’d leg it up if I were you.”

 

Levi dead panned at the man’s words only to rush out, quickly saying good-bye to Mike and Gunther ignoring any weird looks they received from passer-by’s. “Shit we’ve got to move it!” He cursed, grabbing onto the girl’s hand dodging carriages and such.

 

“Aw man I can’t even write a letter to Nanaba! Maybe I’ll write it to her once we get on the ship...Or...Or to America! Oh my Gods this is really happening!”

 

“Try and get a grip on yourself won’t you? I don’t want you to start hypervenitaliting again.”

 

“Geez you’re so lame sometimes you know that?” She joked. “Try and be excited at least once in your life!” After for what seemed like forever, they finally arrived on the ship with Hanji leaning over the railing waving down to the people below. Levi simply chuckled at her reaction, feeling his heart pound against his chest. They made it. Barely albeit, but they made it! Now a new adventure awaited them.

 

 

The afternoon quickly turned into a later one. After getting settled in their rooms, Levi and Hanji wandered around a bit on the lower class decks a bit.

 

He could feel the salt water air slap at his cheeks. Hear the sound of the waves sloshing up against the side of the ship as it moved gracefully across the Atlantic ocean. A couple of dolphins jumped simultaneously in the air, as if they were saying ‘Hello!’ to the humans on board earning a smirk to almost tug on Levi’s face. It really was an experience alright. To think, a couple of street urchins like him and Hanji managed to get on a thing like this.

As they were enjoying their time together, the duo were soon greeted by another man named Eld Jinn who seemed to have vast knowledge of the ship and it’s history which intrigued Hanji with interest. “So this is actually an Irish ship? Well what’dya know. I would’ve thought considering they’re the ones who built it after all. I guess history still hasn’t changed I suppose. What else is new?”

 

Eld actually laughed a little at her words, being in agreement with them. “So how’d someone like you and shorty here?”

 

Hanji started to explain that Levi happened to win a hand of poker and lucky enough there were two tickets for two passengers. “Levi would’ve taken anyone though with him I think. I just happen to be his partner and crime ha ha. Aren’t I right?” She asked, grinning only to roll her eyes seeing him engrossed in what he was drawing. Silent as a mouse. As if there was nobody else around. “So typical.”

 

After he turned another page, finishing his very detailed and precise sketch of a young girl and her father leaning over the railing he blinked hearing his friend’s voice and turned around to face her.

 

“You say something?”

 

Eld whistled in approval seeing some of the sketches.

 

“Do you make any money off of your drawings?”

 

Before Levi opened his mouth to speak, from the corner of his eye he spotted a younger looking male leaning over the railing of a first class deck above the third class. His arms rested lazily above the rails, gazing out with a thoughtful expression on his face. His hair was a little stuck up at odd ends...but the style fit him.

 

“Figures,” Eld snorted taking out another cigarette. “First class coming out to look down on all of us per usual. Don’t even think about it, kid. It’ll take an angel to fly out of your arse for you to get near someone like that.”

 

Levi was beyond hearing them however, even tuning out Hanji asking if he was alright. It was as if he was in a trance like state. The trance was soon broken when he noticed another man appear before the younger. Blinking his eyes, shaking his head he saw the blond haired male look a little frustrated with the darker haired one. They weren’t arguing from the looks of it, but, he could sense they were disagreeing over something. Whatever it was, the darker haired male seemed to have caved in and went off in a huff leaving the blond haired male to sigh and take off after him.

 

All his life he had thought rich or wealthy people didn’t have to deal with struggles or hardships. Perhaps he was wrong on that after all.

 

Maybe...Just maybe they were the ones who were most unhappy.

 

Trying to shrug off the scene, Levi ignored the odd stares he received from Hanji and Eld trying to take part in whatever conversation it was that they were having and returning to his sketching. A new bit of inspiration struck. Beginning to draw out the face of that young man remembering clearly the expression he held on his face.

 

Completely drowning out any noise around him, Levi begin to wonder. What was that man’s life like?

 

Guess it goes to show no matter how much wealth one has, it doesn’t ease whatever pain they have.

 

　

　

 

 


	3. Feeling Trapped And A Savior

_I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties, always the same narrow minded people. the same mindless chatter. I felt like I standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no who cared or even noticed..._

 

Jackson had to excuse himself from the dinner leaving in a panic ignoring Erwin’s calls of asking him what was wrong. It felt as if he couldn’t breathe in there, trying to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes not caring who or what he bumped into. He pushed his way through a couple taking a stroll along the decks, ignoring their shocked looks at the emotional state he was in.

 

He finally reached the bow of the ship, slamming himself against the guard railing staring down at the cold, dark waters of the North Atlantic ocean. Deep, labored breaths escaped him as his chest rose up and down, wiping his tear stained face with the sleeve of his white buttoned down shirt. The black waters below seemed to entrance him. With one quick glance behind, making sure no one was watching he began slowly climbing over the railing. Step by step. Once he was over the railing he was greeted once again to the ocean. Below he could see the ships propellers. Churning the water into a foam as the ship continued gliding across the large body of water like a ghost ship.

 

With trembling arms, he held them out still gripping the railing tight until his knuckles turned white. Lurching himself forward preparing to take the plunge.

 

"Are you going to jump?"

 

Whipping his head around, Jackson’s eyes widened in surprise to see a man around his age. It looked to be the man who he had caught staring when he was in the upper class decks, a cigarette hanging lazily out of his mouth, hands tucked in his trousers.

 

“Y-You stay back! Don’t you come any closer.” He spoke sharply, eyes beginning to blur.

 

Levi sighed heavily. “Just take my hand. I’ll pull you back in.” Taking a few more steps close to him.

 

''No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go.'' Jackson focused his attention back out into the ocean that greeted him. Just one jump. Just one jump is all it would take for him to escape this life he lived. Puffs of smoke could be seen as Levi took a few more drags of his cigarette, showing Jackson the tab before he tossed it overboard into the water. This was his chance to get closer. Taking slow, easy steps as not to startle the already clearly shaken up man before him even more than he was.

 

“Hn. That fall alone would kill you...you realize how cold that water is? You’ve probably never been in freezing waters have you by the looks of it. It hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain.” The tone in Levi’s voice changed slowly. This was a reality of what he was about to do. “Someone’s going to have to dive in after you.”

 

“Meaning yourself?”

 

“Me? Ha don’t make me laugh. I can’t swim to save my own life, we’ll both be screwed if I jumped in after you.” A little grin crossed over Levi’s face.

 

Jackson couldn’t help it. He laughed...an actual laugh rather than a chuckle or a smirk. Slowly as possible turning himself around so he could get a better look at the little hero before him. “Well how noble of you. I’m just a total stranger though, why so much concern?”

 

“I'm involved now. I’m not some hero, but if someone is in need of help you help them.'' His face was clearer as he stepped forward, offering his hand out for the other to take. Jackson stares at him for what seemed like forever. Steel grey eyes soon meet with soft, caramel colored ones. With a small breath, he slowly put his hand in Levi’s other. It felt warm and firm. Clasped securely over his as Levi step by step helped Jackson get over the railing. “Phew,” Levi breathed, smiling in relief when Jackson managed to get back on the ship. They were close at this point. Levi’s hands on his hips with Jackson’s hands on his shoulders. “There we go. My name’s Levi...”

 

“Jackson Ralan Kang.”

 

“Quite a mouthful there. Might have to get you to write it down.”

 

Another little laugh sounded from him, feeling grateful that Levi was there to lighten the rather intense mood. Hands soon found there way to his chest making Jackson blink in confusion at first only to see Levi fixing some loose buttons on his shirt and adjusting his black tuxedo jacket. “Your buttons got loose and your jacket was a little off....” He trailed off, staring up at Jackson only to quickly move his hand away from his chest. “Now. Think you’re ready to go back to that party of yours.”

 

“Parties really aren’t my thing. I’d much rather get to know you a bit...you did save me after all.”

 

The older male chuckled, running a hand through his dark, raven locks. “There’s nothing interesting about me. But, I could say the same to you.”

 

“Oh! I-I realized I never did thank you properly did I?” Jackson realized, starting to feel his face flush in embarrassment.

 

“No that’s fine you don’t need to.” Levi admitted insisted. “Really, what I did was nothing.”

 

Nothing?

 

Jackson shook his head in disbelief, trying to shuffle through his trouser pockets to find any extra dollar bills he had in there. Due to his family’s financial trouble he didn’t have much but he wanted to at least make it up to the man who saved his life after all, ignoring Levi’s protests that he didn’t need anything.

 

“Jackson there you are!”

 

Both males looked up to see Erwin running towards them, a genuine look of concern and worry on his face, skidding to a halt panting slightly. “Y-You’re mother was beginning to worry when you went off in a hurry like that. So she-...” His blue eyes traveled over to Levi and blinked curiously at him. “Well, who’s this?”

 

Jackson explained Levi to the older male and what had happened, a small laugh escaping past his lips. “I’m such a klutz aren’t I? I...I accidentally tripped over the railing while looking at the um....um....those moving blades...”

 

“Propellers?”

 

“Right! Right I was looking at the propellers and leaned over a bit too far ha. I was fortunate enough to have Mr. Levi with me...”

 

“Oh. Well, you truly are a hero aren’t you Mr. Levi? When I saw your hands on Jackson’s shirt I...Kind of formed my own suspicions on what was going on. I do sincerely apologize.”

 

Levi shrugged one shoulder giving a wave of one hand. “It’s no trouble, like I told Jackson. When someone’s in need of help, I help them simple as that.”

 

“Why don’t you invite him to dinner tomorrow, Jackson?” Erwin suggested making the younger blink his eyes curiously. Levi also arched a brow in wonder.

 

But, glad to see Erwin didn’t appear to be angry with him, Jackson turned to face Levi. “Would you care to join us for dinner Levi?”

 

Levi pursed his lips after looking back and fourth between Erwin and Jackson. He had never dined with rich people before, hell, he wouldn’t know the first thing of how to properly act with them. Asking Jackson mentally if it was really alright for him to do this.

 

Seeing Jackson smile reassuringly, letting him know it was alright did he finally nod simply at their request.

 

“It will be a true honor to dine with young Jackson’s savior. We’ll see you then?”

 

“Yeah...I guess.”

 

A smile graced over Erwin’s face as he bowed respectfully after shaking Levi’s hand, wrapping his coat around Jackson’s shoulders seeing as he looked cold before going off back to their proper rooms.

 

 

Jackson could be seen sitting in his room now after having apologized to his mother for his sudden absence. Running one of his combs through his unruly hair, he placed it down slowly hearing a knock on his door. It didn’t take a genius to figure out it was Erwin. Jackson was stiff in his spot, watching the other male’s reflection in his mirror above the dresser walking towards him. “I know you have been melancholy. I don’t pretend to know why.” He said.

 

Seeing as Jackson still hadn’t turned around to face him, a soft sigh escaped past his lips. "I was planning on saving this once we got to America. But your spirits could use some uplifting, I think." Fishing through his pocket once he stepped closer, the taller of the two took out a small sapphire blue box and opened it slowly.

 

With a small breath, even Jackson himself could not help but stare at the beautiful piece of jewelry that greeted him when Erwin lowered the box to his level.

 

“Goodness...Is that-?”

 

“The Ruby of The Sea. 56 carets to be exact. And yes it is a real diamond.”

 

There was a large, bright ruby red diamond hung by a handsome golden chain in the shape of a heart with silver around the lining of it. An item such as this must have cost quite a fortune. This was simply a mere reminder for Jackson though. A reminder from Erwin of who he really ‘belonged’ to. “It’s overwhelming.”

 

“It’s for royalty,” Erwin exclaimed, wrapping his arms over the other’s shoulders after putting the diamond around his neck. Both of their reflections seen in the mirror now. “And that’s who we are Jackson.”

 

The shorter male nodded in understanding. Relieved when Erwin finally gave him some space. All his life, Jackson had thought he knew his ideal type like the back of his hand. But, after that little encounter with Levi maybe he wasn’t so sure any more.

 

He just knew that he was still trapped. In a meaningless existence.

 

　

　

 


	4. Dining With Royalty

The time had quickly changed to noon rather fast. Just about most of the passengers had gone out to the decks, ready to stretch their legs and enjoy the nice weather. Levi could be seen leaning against one of the railing, almost smiling as he watched a young girl and her mother. The girl was leaning over the railing in fascination, seeing some dolphins jump out of the water with the mother holding onto her protectively.

 

Levi hadn’t remembered his own mother for she died unfortunately after giving birth to him, but from what his father had told him she was quite a remarkable woman. The moment was so heart warming, it gave him more inspiration thus sketching out the pleasant scene before him. His models whom had no idea were being drawn moved around here and there, but he managed to try and make it look decent at least. Hanji was off with Eld somewhere, looking around the ship but he preferred being alone for a while. The mother and her daughter walked off and by then he had finished.

 

“Mr. Levi?” A soft, male voice called out to him.

 

He had lifted his head, almost squinting due to how bright the sun was only to see it was just Jackson standing before him. Dressed in a cream colored shirt with white trousers and a black coat wrapped around his shoulders. His face looked flush from what Levi saw, almost looking rather nervous around him.

 

“Well what brings you here Jackson?” He asked, a delightful grin forming across his face setting his notebook aside. “Couldn’t resist seeing little old me huh?”

 

With his face flushed again, Jackson cleared his throat biting the inside of his cheek in a nervous manner.

 

“M-May we talk in private?”

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

"I wanted to apologize about the stupid incident that happened last night..I don't know what came over me, I just felt so suffocated in my life, I couldn't take it – huh, you must think right now how stupid I am, ‘poor little rich boy’, what does he know about suffering?”

 

Levi arched a curious brow, tilting his head to the side as they walked further down the docks. One hand tucked in his pocket with the other holding his drawings securely tucked under his other arm. To assure the other, he shook his head slowly giving a shrug of one shoulder.

 

“I don’t think that at all. What I am wondering though is why would said rich boy be so troubled by whatever it is he’s troubled about, he thinks jumping off the ship is the answer to all his troubles.”

 

Jackson finally gathered enough courage to look up at him. He really hadn’t quite expected an answer like that for some reason from someone like Levi. With a small breath, he leant against the railing a bit trying to explain things with a clear head. “At least five hundred invitations have been sent out...everyone from Philadelphia will be there. I-I just feel trapped sometimes. Doing the same things, meeting the same type of people. I feel like I’m in a crowded room screaming at the top of my voice and nobody bothers to look up.”

 

A pause filled them for a moment before Levi asked in a thoughtful tone. “Do you love them?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“The person you’re marrying. Do you love them?”

 

Staring at Levi as if he had grown two heads, Jackson couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief. What a stupid thing to ask of someone. Running a hand through his hair he gave Levi a narrow of his eyes. “I don’t believe this is an appropriate question to be asking. You’re being quite rude I hope you realize that.”

 

An amused smile crossed Levi’s face, crossing his arms over his chest. In the back of his mind he was thinking how cute Jackson looked getting all flustered. “It’s just a simple question. Do you love the person or not?”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Jackson stood bodily in front of the other man before him. Quite a persistent fellow is what he thought, not at all understanding why Levi cared if he loved Erwin or not, beginning to shake Levi’s hand in a quick fashion. “You don't know me and I don't know you, and we are not having this conversation. You are rude and uncouth and... I am leaving now. Levi, Mr. Levi it's been a pleasure.I sought you out to thank you... “

 

“And you’ve insulted me.”

 

“Well you deserved it.”

 

Their hands were still clasped together amusing Levi even more, it was truly a comical scene if you were a passerby. “I thought you were leaving?” He asked in a teasing tone.

 

With his face flushing yet again, inwardly fuming at Levi’s mannerisms he spotted the drawing book tucked under Levi’s arm snatching it in his hands. He noticed Levi didn’t seem to fight for it.

 

“So what are you? An artist or something?”

 

He began flipping through the pages being careful as he didn’t want to tear or ruin them.

 

The drawings truly were gorgeous from what he saw. One of them was a young child and her mother looking down at some dolphin’s in the water. Another he saw were two children playing with a spinning top, not a single detail missed. Their hair was shaded neatly with black charcoal and the eyes were shaded with a light tone. With wide, impressed eyes Jackson turned another page and recognized a drawing of him from when he was on the upper class decks...the day he first noticed Levi though he pretended he didn’t notice that one.

 

“Well. You’re quite the artist aren’t you? These are amazing.”

 

Levi almost smiled at Jackson’s compliment while still keeping his usual, stoic expression. “Thank you. Glad you think they are."Another drawing caught Jackson’s attention after browsing through page after page of nude women, seeing an elderly woman at what he guessed was some kind of bar or perhaps cafe. “Ah I remember her,” Levi said in a thoughtful tone. “I never did get her name so we called her Madame Bijou. You see all that diamond ring on her finger?” He nodded towards the beautifully crafted looking ring. “That was from her long lost love...every night, she’d wait in that bar for them to return.”

 

“I see,” Jackson murmured softly looking back over with a genuine smile forming over his face. “You really do have a gift, Levi.”

“Oi. You should smile more often you know? It looks good on you.”

 

He stopped looking at his drawing’s, looking down at the other in shock at first. Nobody had ever complimented on his smile...it was...it was nice to hear that, making Jackson’s heart flutter just a bit.

 

“You really mean that?”

 

“I’m not a bull-shitter. You really do have a great smile, it’s unhealthy to look so sad and depressed all the time. Show yourself off a bit.”

 

Hearing Levi say that, he did just that.

 

Sometimes he had forgotten how good it felt to receive a true, genuine compliment from someone.

 

 

Levi was the first person I had met who never cared how he acted in public. It was strange at first I suppose, but it was good for a change...a wild spirit is what he was. In a way, he saved me in so many ways....

 

Jackson and Levi continued getting to know each other minute by minute, hour by hour and day by day. He was probably the only person-besides Erwin-he could tell how he felt about things...then again Jackson could never tell Erwin how he felt about the up coming marriage. The two were now leaning over a railing, Levi had told Jackson more exciting stories of his travels and how he met Hanji for the first time who Jackson still had not met yet. From the way he talked he could tell the science loving girl sounded ‘eccentric’ yet very interesting and enjoyable to be around despite how loud she could be. Now it seemed another idea crossed Levi’s mind, grinning deviously as he tried coaxing Jackson into spitting over the railing.

 

He coughed harshly, and spat the saliva out. The gob of saliva perfectly went over the water. Jackson looked at him shocked of this action. “Levi! T-That’s disgusting. No way am I doing that.”

 

“Oh come on. You’ve never seen Erwin spit before?”

 

“No never!”

 

The very thought of his mother, Erwin or someone they both knew seeing Jackson do this made him nervous...but it couldn’t hurt right? Levi chuckled at his obvious reaction, nudging him in the ribs trying his coaxing again. “Come on you can do it. Nobody’s watching you after all.”

 

A groan escaped Jackson’s lips, muttering something Levi couldn’t quite comprehend. Clearing his throat, he pounded on his chest in a light manner, leant over the railing just a bit and hacked as much saliva in his mouth only to spit just a tiny bit. There were a few first class passengers staring at a now chuckling Levi, teasing Jackson for not being able to spit right and a flustered Jackson acting as if he wasn’t doing such a thing only to eventually laugh right along with Levi.

 

“Jackson?”

 

A small shudder ran up his spine, hearing that familiar ice tone of his mother’s voice turning around to face the older woman and her three companions. Petra Ral was present as well (much to his mother’s dislike mind you), motioning to Levi he had a bit of spit on his chin still which he promptly wiped away. “Mother,” Jackson exclaimed, smiling awkwardly at her. “Um...T-This is Mr. Levi. He was the man who saved me the night before last...”

 

“Charmed I’m sure.” His mother drawled.

 

While her friends were curious about the man who saved her son’s life she thought quite the opposite. She didn’t look at Levi as a savior oh no...she looked at him the way you’d look at an insect. More of a pest. Something that needed to be squashed.

 

Before too long, the dinner trumpet’s sounded in which Petra rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Why must they sound for dinner like the damned cavalry?” Seeing Jackson leave with his mother after saying good-bye to Levi, she quickly turned to the shorter male with an arched brow. Curious as to why he even bothered with someone like that. “Son. Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into?”

 

Levi shrugged one shoulder.

 

“...And what are you going to wear exactly?” Blinking, the raven haired male gestured to his clothes which consisted of overalls, a white long sleeved t-shirt and dirty brown slacks. “Ha ha, come on. I’ve got something I know that’ll look good on you.”

 

In Petra’s storage room there were multiple sets of outfits ranging from dresses, some hand made, some store bought same for multiple tuxedos and the such. But, she found one that was of her son’s that seemed to fit the young man now standing in front of her large dressing mirror. A wide grin crossed over her face standing proudly behind in approval. The tuxedo was a simple-but nice one with white cuffs around the sleeves and nice black pants with a good pair of dress shoes. “I knew it! You and my son are just the same size almost. My, my...You shine up like a new penny.”

 

 

Jackson and Levi arrived to dinner together some moments later. The first time he saw Levi ascend from the stares with Petra in tow, he couldn’t believe his transformation. His hair looked neat and clean much to his mother’s small liking, dressed in quite the tuxedo outfit and nice dress pants. Completely different from the rogue young man he met previously.

 

They had all eventually arrived at the reception. Men were passing around cigars or cigarettes, women were greeting each other by giving air kisses on the cheek, complimenting on their hair and such. Just your typical wealthy person gathering from all Levi had seen. “I must say, Mr. Levi,” Erwin began after taking a sip of his champagne with his arm wrapped around Jackson’s shoulders. “You really do clean up quite nicely. Nothing like your street look from earlier.”

 

Mrs. Kang settled a napkin neatly in her lap, eyeing Jackson and Levi carefully the entire time still clearly not so trusting of the other. “So, Mr. Levi, do tell us the accomedations in steerage.”

 

Not at all phased by her question where as Petra gave the woman a tiny glare, he spoke as calm as possible. “Best I’ve seen ma’am. Hardly any rats.”

 

"Mr. Levi here is from third class. Just last night he was kind enough to save Jackson from a horrible accident. His presence here is only for the reward I kindly suggested." She lied, a horrible curved smile forming across her lips.

 

The others whispered in harsh disapproval, glaring at Levi at every chance they got even more so at Jackson wondering how on Earth he could find any sort of attraction or approval of this strange, lower class man. Never minding of the fact he saved the life of Erwin’s soon to be husband.

 

A waiter in a black, penguin tuxedo soon comes around with a tray of caviar and more champagne offering Levi some. “No thanks,” he muttered. “I never did like it much.”

 

“And where exactly is it that you live, Mr. Levi?” Mrs. Kang continued to question, clear intent of humiliating Levi in front of her little friends. That was the many things Jackson disapproved of his mother: She always looked down on those who she deemed ‘unworthy’ of her as if she were a Goddess. It was truly disturbing. “How is it that you have means to travel?”

 

“I’m more of a nomad madam,” Levi simply began after tasting his champagne for the first time. “I just...travel wherever I please. Just waiting for a sign you know for something to come up for me. And as of now my address is on the RMS Titanic. Hopefully, my address will change once we get off this thing.”

 

Some hours later.

 

After dinner had ended much to the relief of both Jackson and Levi, before he left with Erwin Jackson was given a note from Levi. Curious and making sure no one was watching, he opened it.

 

_**~Want to see a REAL party? Meet me in the lower, third class decks...wait for me at the Grand Staircase~** _

Levi

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	5. Needed Comfort

The room was absolutely packed with people of all ages. It really was a party Jackson had never seen the likes of as he could be seen seated at a table, clapping his hands in rythm of the music while drinking an actual beer rather than some prissy little glass of champagne or a fancy wine. That was where he had met Levi’s friend Hanji for the first time. She really was quite ‘eccentric’ from what Levi told him but fun to be around all the while. Eld Jinn was there as well, apparently arm wrestling with some other men making Jackson laugh along with the others.

 

A smile graced over his face seeing Levi dance with a cute little blond haired girl, twirling her around gently, carefully holding onto her hands leading her along.

 

“...Excuse me. Do you mind if I cut in young miss?”

 

Jackson finally gathered enough courage as he walked closer to the duo. The little girl looked dissapointed at first, frowning thoughtfully before Levi chuckled and ruffled her hair.

 

“I’m going to dance with him now okay? You’re still my best girl, Historia.”

 

Historia gave a small, light smile as she left to go back with where her parents were as soon as Levi and Jackson touched each other’s hands. Levi had soon led Jackson up on a small stage. A fast paced type of Irish music began playing, even Hanji and Eld joined them after a while. The shorter male did a sort of tap dance, clicking his heels on the wood, turning himself around while Jackson tried imitating his movements. Another song began to play in which Jackson felt Levi’s hand around his waist, both laughing and having the time of their lives.

 

But, little did the two realize it seemed that Erwin had sent one of his little ‘watchdogs’ to spy on them the entire time.

 

 

The air on the decks was cool and inviting. Jackson could hear the waves slosh up against the ships sides, feeling the wind ruffle his hair. His mind clouded with a million thoughts swirling around like a tornado he nearly jumped out of his skin feeling someone grab onto his shoulder. Turning around, getting ready to strike his attacker he was relieved to see it was only Levi dressed in his usual attire. It had been several days since their night together below decks...a magical evening it had been and yet everytime Jackson saw him all those negative thoughts seemed to drift away in the wind.

 

A shooting star had streaked across the night sky, surprising both as they stood side by side together.

 

“Wow...a shooting star!” Jackson exclaimed in an excited tone pointing up at it.

 

“Yeah and it looked to be a long one. What would you wish for?” Levi gazed down into Jackson’s eyes. He could feel the tiny contact between them. Jackson gazed back at him. They were close now...very, very close. He could actually feel the warmth radiating off of his body. Seeing his hair blow in the gentle breeze.

 

“...You, Levi,” Jackson whispered. “Always...You.” The words were finally out now. From their time apart, Jackson hadn’t realized at first how much he really, truly missed Levi when he wasn’t with him.

 

He had fallen.

 

And fallen hard for him.

 

Levi placed his warm hand against the left side of Jackson’s face, tilted his head up ever so carefully and they kissed. It was slow and sweet. Nothing like how when Erwin kissed him. Erwin was always rough and quick with it but Levi was different...so different. Jackson gripped onto the railing for support. Arching himself closer into Levi, who moaned as his hips rolled ever so slightly against his. A hand slipping up Jackson’s buttoned up shirt towards his chest. He lowered his lips from his mouth, moving down to the side of his neck to his collarbone. ''Leave him, come with me.'' He whispered.

 

Giving a small, brief nod he allowed Levi to stroke his face ever so gently. “I will...I’ll tell him tomorrow.”

 

“Tell me something though, Jackson.”

 

“Of course...”

 

Noticing the black/blueish mark underneath Jackson’s eye, Levi traced it gently with his thumb. “Did he do this to you?”

 

''I displeased him at dinner. He had never touched me before.'' His voice broke. ''But that is done with now.''

 

A snarl escaped Levi’s lips making Jackson flinch inwardly. “He didn’t do anything else? Touch you in an unforgiving manner?”

 

Jackson sighed in a soft tone, placing his hands upon Levi’s face speaking in a reassuring tone. “It’s fine, Levi. I wouldn’t let him touch me like that. We’ve never even been in bed together truthfully...don’t let insecurities get in the way of us. I’m...I’m grateful to have encountered you, Levi. You’ve shown me a new world....taught me how to be myself. I am forever pleased to have met you.”

 

Levi’s heart softened at those words. Words he had longed to hear from Jackson for eternity it seemed like for him. The intimidation was no longer there for both of them. Everything felt peaceful. Serene. It had been so long since he felt this way about someone before...a strange feeling no doubt. But wonderful all the same. The two shared one, quick kiss with each other before a small smile crept over Jackson’s face. “Come. Let’s head to my room shall we?”

 

　

　

　

　

 


	6. Disturbing Events

Jackson led Levi to his quarters. One of the most luxurious out of all the first class rooms Levi had ever seen or been in for that matter. The shorter male had shrugged off his jacket by now, placing it somewhere on a couch watching as Jackson began undressing himself. He was nervous alright...very nervous. This would be his first time to be drawn nude by someone. Even with Erwin he had always been somewhat shy about undressing himself, self conscious about how he looked. Finally shimmying out of his pants, he now stood completely undressed in front of the artist before him.

 

“Draw me like one of your French girls.” Jackson spoke in almost a purr.

 

Levi’s eyes flashed for a moment before gathering everything he needed. Then, he motioned Jackson to lie in a certain position on the couch in front of him. One arm draped above his head, the other on his hip and his head tilted trying to remain as still as possible. He watched as Levi’s bangs got in the way of his eyes, wiping them away hastily as he began his sketch.

 

“Such a serious face, Levi…”

“Shhh…”

Levi had made Jackson come to life on the paper before him. He put detail into the ruby necklace that hung around his neck, shaded his hair perfectly, eyes a light color as they were.

Time stopped for a moment when Levi had finally completed the drawing.

Looking over his work, now fully clothed, Jackson flashed a beautiful smile leaning down so he could peck him on the lips. “It looks beautiful, thank you very much.”

The two were racing through the halls with one of Erwin’s watchmen a man named 'Auruo Bozado’ on their tail. Levi had unfortunately left his drawing’s behind on accident but they were in too much of a hurry to get them. “Wait! My drawings.” He exclaimed at first.

“Just forget them for a while, we’ll retrieve them again!” As soon as Jackson closed the door, he heard the henchmen open another. They scurried as fast as possible before they finally reached the outside. Levi’s heart pounded against his chest as he breathed a sigh of much needed relief.

“Okay. That was way too close for comfort.”

“Just act natural.” Jackson insisted.

They proceeded trying to act like normal passengers, walking at a slow pace trying not to look behind them. A huge victorious grin spread across Jackson’s face. “Hey! You two!” Auruo barked, storming over towards them recognizing Jackson instantly without even getting a look at his face. He was pissed from the looks of it to and was gaining more speed on them.

That was their cue to take off down the halls.

　Not daring to look behind, Jackson and Levi pumped their legs as hard as they possibly could. An elevator had opened luckily for them in which they rushed inside without any hesitation or thought, leaving the operator quite confused but he took them down as they quickly requested him to do. “Go, go, go! All the way down quickly!” Jackson shouted in a haste. As the lift began to move, the henchmen crashed through the gates, scowling down at the duo who simply smirked victoriously at him. “Heh...bye.” Much to Levi’s shock, but amusement, Jackson actually flipped the henchmen off as the elevator continued going downwards.

When he vanished from view, they broke into a fit of laughter trying to catch their breaths.

“Did you see the look on his face?” Jackson breathed out.

“It’s like he’s a dog, able to follow our scent.” Levi gasped.

“If I didn’t know better, I believe he was.”

But the chase wasn’t over just yet.

Jackson had spotted Auruo coming after them yet again and the chase was on. They dashed through another corridor, Levi running full on into a stewardess’s cart full of plates they quickly tried to rearrange but were in too much of a hurry. Somehow, they soon found themselves in a boiler room.

Ash from the burning coal filled the air making it hard to breathe.

"Hold up, what are you two doing down here?" The chief stoker asked.

Jackson had snapped out of his thoughts, imagining how hard it must truly be to have a job like this grinning in a sheepish manner at the chief stoker. “Uh...Uh-Oh. Time to get the hell out of here.” He grabbed Levi’s hand as they rushed off.

"It could be dangerous! Come back here!" But his words were deaf to Jackson’s ears. All his life of being prim and proper, for once Jackson truly felt like a child again. Going on adventures, his horizons beginning to expand.

“Carry on gentlemen!” Levi shouted. “You all are doing a great job!”

The workers stared at them in complete disbelief but their little adventure soon came to a halt. Panting heavily, the two grinned at the other holding onto each hand. Steerage was their current location now, multiple cars placed about here and there. A perfect spot if you wanted to be alone. Levi’s eyes glanced to a particular car, smirking over at Jackson leading him towards it. “Your carriage, monsieur.” He said, opening the door and gesturing inside.

Jackson laughed, climbing in after getting in the passenger seat.

“Now where to my master?”

“Wherever you go, I’ll follow...”

The two males started chuckling, Levi placing Jackson atop of him. Straddling the other’s hips going in for a kiss. Their hands were soon roaming, touching, groping, fondling any part of skin. The windows fogged up as everything started to intensify. Levi giving Jackson opened mouth kisses, digging his nails into his hips until they bled. Nothing but pure, fiery passion. Jackson’s hand shot up to brace himself against the window, leaving his imprint amidst the moisture, outlining his fingertips and the way they slid back down across the pane.

“Jackson,” Levi managed to breathe out, groaning at each thrust he gave the other. “You’re trembling.”

“No. No I-I’m fine...Please continue.” Jackson gasped, pulling Levi in for another hot kiss.

 

The air was cold. Blistering cold more like it but they didn’t care as they burst fourth from the doors, laughing. Their clothes and hair ruffled a bit, leaning themselves against the ship’s railing. ''Did you see the look on those guys faces?'' Levi held his stomach, his left hand holding Jackson’s. The two were so lost into each other at the moment that they failed to hear the iceberg warning signals. With the ship scraping against the side of the iceberg moments later, everyone on the ship felt it’s vibrations resulting in Levi and Jackson to pull apart in shock. Large chunks of ice rained down on the decks.

“Look out!” Levi grabbed him just in time before another heavy piece of ice came tumbling down. As soon as it happened, it stopped. He then leant over the railing along with Jackson to see how bad it was for the ship.

''Did we hit?'' Jackson shivered, the cold now hitting him.

'I think so.'' He looked over the rail once more. ''Did you feel the shudder.''

“Yes.''

Multiple sets of passengers began to gather around the decks, curious as to what was going on. Some were playing around with the ice chunks, kicking it like they were playing a game of ‘Kick the Can’ only with ice. Captain Darius Zacklay and some other crew members including Dot Pixis and Nile Dawk came out as well, Jackson and Levi could hear their faint, concerned murmuring. “...We should tell mother and Erwin.” Jackson exclaimed.

Meanwhile.

Erwin was pacing the corridor, fists clenching and un clenching as he glared sharply at a steward coming his way. “You there!” He barked.

''Sir, there is no emergency.'' He reassured Erwin right away.

Erwin was impatient. ''Yes there is.''

'No, sir. I have no information…it was a small shudder…perhaps a propeller blade…''

He tried to convince them until his henchmen Auruo butted in. ''Fetch the Master-at-Arms, there has been a robbery!''

The young steward blinked in confusion, wishing they would give him more information only to jump in fright when Erwin snapped at him again. “Now you moron.”

''Yes, sir.'' He stuttered as he backed away.

Auruo and Erwin turned to enter the suite. ''Bloody English, I wouldn't piss on them if they were on fire.”

　

They finally returned back to the room, ready to tell everyone of the horrible news they overheard. The ship continued to shudder due to the bad damage it received from the iceberg resulting in some crewmen whispering hastily to one another as they tried reaching the captain. Jackson’s stomach churned with disgust and discomfort at the thought of seeing Erwin again, hoping he would be in the smoking room, but knew he would be back by now. Jackson failed to notice the Master at Arms stood with his mother. ''Something serious has happened.'' Jackson began. ''Mother, I must speak with you-''

''There are more important matters to discuss first.'' Erwin said, taking one more puff of his cigarette.

“But Erwin I left you a-.”

''Now one is them is back.'' Erwin glanced from Jackson to Levi. ''I think I know where to find the other. Search him.”

The Master at Arms stepped forward towards a stunned Levi. “Come sir, I need to search you.”

Levi looked furious as he backed away from Jackson. “What? This is horseshit!”

“Erwin, we're in the middle of an emergency. What's going on?”

The Master at Arms searched every part of Levi until he discovered his back pocket, pulling out the ruby diamond necklace startling Jackson’s mother who gasped in shock. ''Is this it?''

Levi stared with as much disbelief as Jackson. ''I didn't take that.''

''Well what was it doing in your pocket? We all know you only came back here for the money. Not for my husband.''

The Master at Arms continued searching him.

“No. I love Jackson, I would never do something like that,” he gave the other a pleading look. “Come on Jackson: You know me. You know I wouldn’t do something like this.”

''He couldn't have.'' Mrs. Kang stepped closer to her son’s side, gently putting her hands on his shoulders offering him a drink. Jackson replayed the moment over and over in his mind. Levi would never...he couldn’t possibly do such a thing like Erwin was claiming he did.

''Of course he could. He's a professional. Once you smell that wealth, you would do anything to regain it.''

'Now come on, lets not make a fuss.'' He began to handcuff Levi.

“You put the damn thing in my pocket!” Levi shouted at Auruo as he was forcefully starting to get dragged away by the Master at Arms. ''Jackson don't listen to them, you know me. I didn't do this.''

And that was that.

Tears began to glisten in Jackson’s eyes as he looked at his mother...it was a look no mother could bear seeing their child have. His face was paled and he felt sick to his stomach. How did all this happen? Why did it happen? “We only came to warn you about the iceberg, mother. The ship struck it...” He choked out.

“Oh no.” Mrs. Kang gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

''I know nothing further.'' Jackson turned to Erwin. ''Are you satisfied now?''

Mrs. Kang needed answers. ''I'm going to find out just what is happening. I cannot sleep now.''

Erwin emerged from the wardrobe room. He was silent as he crossed the floor towards Jackson. He found he didn't care what he said anymore. He leant against a chair. Seconds later, he slapped him straight across the cheek. “Oh, it is a little slut, isn't it? Look at me when I'm talking to you!” He gripped Jackson’s forearms harshly, sneering right into his face.

Jackson remained silent. Not wanting to give him any sort of satisfaction.

Mrs. Kang returned moments later, breathless. Her face looked white as a ghost. And, for once, Jackson swore he could see a brief look of fear in her eyes probably for the first time in his life. ''I have been advised we must go up on deck.'' Seconds later a knock sounded on the door and a steward entered straight away.

“Mr. Smith, I have been asked to advise you to put on your life jackets and dress warmly. You must head up onto the deck.''

Erwin walked into his bedroom, clearly not pleased with everything that was going on. First he learns that his husband was ‘whoring around’ with another man and now of all things the ship was beginning to sink? “This is bleeding ridiculous!”

''May I suggest topcoats and hats.'' The steward found the life jackets. He noticed Jackson’s slumped figure, the young man was rubbing his aching cheek in a tender manner smiling reassuringly at him. “I’m sure it’s fine sir. Everything will be fine.”

But nobody had any idea just how horrible things were going to get.

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really off and on whether or not if I should make Erwin like Cal for the later chapters at first orz ^^; But I wanted to throw in some kind of drama after all so...yeah. It felt kind of weird though making Erwin the 'villian' since he is one of my favorite AOT characters next to Hanji .///. And yes: I put Oluo/Auruo *however you want to say his name since I often see it like the latter* as Lovejoy X'3 Really stumped on who to pick for that ha 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Happy Holidays-RoseEcho


	7. Small Glimmer of Hope

The bright, jumpy piano tune of ‘Alexander’s Ragtime Band’ could be heard throughout the ship entrance as ordered by the Captain. He wanted them to continue playing so the passenger’s would feel calm and relaxed, not wanting anyone to go into a panic.

 

The Smith’s soon came into view. Jackson trailed behind Erwin and his mother in which the blond haired male rudely pushed passed another passenger. ''It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book.'' He cursed.

 

“Now Mr. Smith, there’s no need for language.” Mrs. Kang chided him. Their maid, a young woman named Mina handed the woman a pair of gloves and Jackson a large scarf to help keep them warm. Mina exchanged a solemn look with Jackson, having have heard the awful news of what happened to Levi. ''Go back and turn the heater on in my room, so it won't be too cold when we get back. We would also like a cup of tea. Also, breakfast should be served in our room tomorrow morning, preferably later than usual.'' She turned to Jackson. ''God knows what time we will rise tomorrow at this rate.''

 

“Yes ma’am.” Mina bowed her head respectfully and left.

 

Jackson had no knowledge that that would’ve been the last time he’d ever see her again.

 

He was completely vacant. Ignoring his mother’s orders, he glanced around hoping to find someone who knew as to what was going on when he spotted Mr. Pixis heading down the grand staircase. The elderly man looked older by the minute...Jackson can only begin to imagine how he felt about all this. So proud of the ship he built, not realizing that the impossibility of it sinking actually was a possibility.

 

“Mr. Pixis!” He called out.

 

He glanced around, he seemed to land after his mind had been so far away. ''Oh, Jackson.”

 

''I saw the iceberg, Mr. Pixis. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth.''

 

Erwin stood behind Jackson.

 

''The ship will sink.''

 

Jackson scanned his face for any sign of falseness. ''For certain?''

 

''Yes an hour, maybe two…all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic.''

 

''My God.'' Now Erwin was stunned.

 

''Jackson, there aren't enough boats, you know that, get yourself and your mother into a lifeboat. Don't wait!''

 

''Yes.''

 

 

They were now standing among a crowd full of passengers of different classes. The crewmen were ordering them all to stay calm and stay put until the lifeboats were lowered. Women were wearing life jackets, some men weren’t, one third class passenger was barefoot, holding onto her son’s hand in a firm grip not wanting to lose her child in the crowds. The band was still playing as well, trying to keep things light hearted and happy for everyone.

 

''My brooch, I left my brooch. I must have it!'' Mrs. Kang cried as she remembered her mothers piece.

 

“No. You will stay put and don’t even think about going back for anything.”

 

Jackson and Mrs. Kang were both surprised by the firmness of Erwin’s voice. He must know by now then that the situation was serious after hearing it from Pixis himself.

 

For the first time in his life, Erwin looked frightened.

 

Levi was still down in the Master at Arm’s office. Grunting in frustration as he tried freeing himself from the blasted cuffs. He knew he was going to die down there...Jackson believing him to be a traitor. And what about Hanji? What would Hanji do without him? She’d be so depressed that much he knew. Auruo had left at this point after getting word from another henchmen

that the ship was going to sink. But, before he left the shorter male to himself he grinned cruelly at him. ''I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation…'' He punched Levi hard in the stomach, making him nearly double over gasping for breath. “Compliments of Mr. Smith and his lovely husband.”

 

And that was that.

 

Auruo flipped the handcuff key in the air before catching it and putting it in his pocket. He left leaving Levi alone, gasping in pain.

 

''Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat, sister.'' Petra ushered a woman aboard.

 

Jackson was standing behind her and Erwin. Thinking of Levi, tears pooled in his eyes. What if something happened to him down there with Auruo guarding him? Or what if the water was already beginning to rise? He was handcuffed. There’d be no chance for him to get out. His body felt numb and not from the cold. Erwin was silently watching him, wondering exactly of what was going on in that mind of his.

 

''Hundreds of men will be left on the ship to die.'' He broke his stare and faced him.

 

''There's always room for gentlemen.'' He smirked.

 

He shook his head in disbelief. ''That's right, always you. But what about the others?''

 

''Like your friend the thief?''

 

Jackson flinched at his choice of words.

 

''Come on, Mrs. Kang, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up here.''

 

Petra practically handed Jackson’s mother to one of the crewmen then looked around for some other women who might need a push. This needed to be done as fast and calmly as possible.

 

''Come on, Jackson. You're next, darling.''

 

Jackson shook his head.

 

''Jackson, get into the boat.'' Mrs. Kang ordered.

 

''Goodbye Mother.''

 

Mrs. Kang stood in the rather tipsy life boat, watching helplessly as her only child walked off to God knows where. She tried pleading with the crewmen to halt the boat until Jackson got on but her pleads were useless. What was going on with that boy? She didn’t understand why he was behaving like this. Erwin caught up with Jackson eventually though, grabbing him harsh by the arm sneering down at him.

 

''Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to that gutter rat?''

 

''I'd rather be his whore than your husband.”

 

Blue eyes bore right into Jackson’s dark brown ones. Erwin was seething with anger, viciously grabbing Jackson by the arms but the other refused to let himself be pushed around by Erwin any longer.

 

Remembering something from one of his childhood friends Reiner, with a deep breath, Jackson mustered up as much strength as he possibly could into his fist and socked Erwin hard in the nose. The blond haired male yelled in pain, stumbling back seeing blood drip from his nose onto his white gloved hands staining them with red. Jackson without hesitation took off as fast as he could, briefly seeing Mrs. Kang being held back by Petra from running off after him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, until he came across two proper looking men.

 

“T-That man...That man he...he tried to take advantage of me!”

 

Clearly appalled, the two men saw Erwin approaching them at a fast pace angrily wiping the still dripping blood from his broken nose only to be restrained by them. Eventually, with Auruo’s help, Erwin managed to get away from the two men but Jackson was nowhere to be found.

 

　

The water reached Levi’s feet, almost at his ankles. “Shit!” he yelled, jumping onto the desk. “Oh shit!” It was rising minute by minute!

 “Levi?” he heard a voice call faintly down the hall.

“JACKSON!” He called back, clinking his handcuffs against the metal pipe he was chained to so the other could hear him better. “Jackson I’m in here, I’m in here hurry!”

After much time wandering around through ice cold water did Jackson finally find the person he had been looking for, for so long. He pushed any sort of debris out of the way flinging his arms around the other’s neck.

“Oh Levi I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry I never should’ve believed them!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Look for a key, quickly.” Levi told him, banging the cuffs together.

He rapidly tried searching but none of the keys were the right ones. “These are all brass ones.”

Levi nodded to a drawer floating around in the water. “Check right there, Jackson.”

“It’s not here!” he shouted frantically.

“Just go get help then!” Levi exclaimed. Jackson nodded, giving him one more kiss before going off on his own again. The water was up to his feet at this point and quickly rising. He went through hallway after hallway. Banging on door after door, shouting, begging, pleading but nobody came to his aid. His eyes were wide, looking around widely for anything he could use when he saw something that looked to be a gift from the heavens. Encased in glass was an emergency axe he knew would come in handy. Picking up some broken debris, he threw it and the glass shattered in which he grabbed the axe from it’s case.

He then burst back into the room, axe held high above his head making Levi’s eyes widened in shock. “Whoa...Easy there.”

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Jackson told him. He came forward with the ax and looked Levi in the eye. “Do you trust me?”

Looking down at the axe, then back at Jackson Levi finally nodded in agreement. His heart pounding like a jack hammer as he watched Jackson lift said axe carefully up. Squeezing his eyes shut, Levi had felt no pain. The chain was gone and he was free!

 


	8. Everyone For Themselves

Levi and Jackson eventually made their way back to E deck where everyone else was gathered. They passed by what Jackson guessed was an Indian family, trying to figure out where they were exactly looking very alarmed and nervous like they all were. An Irish woman placed a blanket over Jackson’s shoulders.

 

''Here laddie, that coat doesn't look very warm at all.''

 

''Thank you.'' He smiled.

 

Her husband came forward, offering Levi a coat as well followed by a flask with some type of warm drink in it. “Care for a drink sir?” Levi took it with no hesitation taking a long swig before offering some to Jackson who drank greedily, wiping his mouth after grinning at his lover. They tried numerous doors but they all appeared to be locked.

 

''Its no use.'' The woman told them. ''We have stood here for too long shouting for them to open the fuckin' gates. They ignore us. The cowards.''

 

They continued their way down. Hanji and another young lady could be seen standing with the trio at the closed gates.

 

“Hanji! Hanji it’s me, Levi!”

 

Hearing Levi’s voice, the glasses clad female almost instantly tackled him in a hug before doing the same to Jackson. “Oh thank goodness you two are alright! We thought something terrible happened!”

 

''Can we get out?''

 

“Not a chance,” the woman panted trying to get through the crowds towards them. “The boats are all gone I’m afraid.”

 

''We have to get up there or we're going to be gargling saltwater. Where’s Eld?”

 

Hanji pointed over to see Eld gripping the closed gates firmly, begging the officers to just let them through. The crew opened the gate a foot or so and a few women squeezed through.

 

''Women only. No men. No men!'' The steward called.

 

Some of the men, not able to understand English made an attempt to squeeze through the gates only to be pushed back in a harsh manner. The crewmen and stewards pushed them back, shoving and punching them.

 

''Get back! Get back you lot!'' The crewman locked the gates.

 

''For the love of God, man, there are children down here! Let us up, so we can have a chance!'' Eld shouted angrily. Snarling in frustration, he squeezed his way back through the crowd reuniting with Levi and the others. “It’s no use. They just aren’t letting us through!”

 

In his stateroom, Erwin was taking out everything in his safe. Auruo had helped fixed his broken nose somewhat or managed to stop the bleeding either way. ''I make my own luck.'' He held up his stack of bills.

 

''So do I.'' Auruo pointed to the .45 in his waistband.

 

''Come on lets try this way.'' Levi lead them into a crowd, they pushed past confused passengers, a mother changing her child’s diaper, past a woman arguing heatedly with a man in Serbo-Croatian, a wailing child next to them, past a man kneeling to console a woman who is just sitting on the floor, sobbing and past another man with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs mean, while his wife and children wait patiently.

 

They arrived at another stairwell with the same situation going on.

 

“Open the gate.” Levi warned the man.

 

''Go back down the main stairwell like everyone else.'' He told the small group. ''It will all get sorted out back there.''

 

''God damn it to Hell, son of a bitch!'' He shouted, rattling the cages harshly. There was a bench he, Eld and some other men tried to rip off it’s hinges where as Jackson and Hanji tried pushing people out of the way so they could get through and bust the gate down. With all their strength, the gate eventually did break resulting in a flood of people running through it completely ignoring the warning’s of the steward. ''You cant do this.'' The steward yelled watching as they all walked past him, Eld shut him up though giving him a good whack then quickly rushing off to catch up with the others.

 

 

Minutes later, Levi, Jackson, Eld and Hanji were racing across the decks trying desperately to find any lifeboat they could get into. They ran passed the band who, despite everything that was going on managed to still play and keep a cheery tune about it.

 

“Music to drown by, now I know I’m in first class.” Eld said.

 

Crowd after crowd they pushed through until they found one that was managed by another man who was letting all types of passengers on not just women and children. Soon, Jackson found himself back to where he previously was with his mother and Erwin.

 

Auruo was not far behind either, spotting the group before reporting quick to Erwin. ''I've found him. He’s just over on the port side. With him.''

 

Erwin nodded, motioning the other man to follow. “Excellent. We’ll need some insurance first.”

 

''Get in the boat, Jackson.'' Levi told him firmly. 'You have to go, now.''

 

''No Levi. I cannot leave you.''

 

A frustrated sigh escaped past Levi’s lips. For a moment he had forgotten how stubborn Jackson could really be.

 

''Yes you can. Get on the boat, Jackson.''

 

''Yes. Get in the boat, Jackson.'' Erwin said behind. The duo were startled hearing his voice, Levi pursing his lips and Jackson sticking close by gripping his hand in a tight hold. Forcing his way through he was disgusted by the sight of him. ''My God, look at you, you look a fright.'' He ripped the blanket from around his shoulders and replaced it with his own coat having not realized that was the one that held the Ruby of The Sea in. He made a move to stroke Jackson’s hair, but Erwin pulled back seeing him flinch away much to his annoyance.

 

''Quickly, ladies and gentlemen. Step into the boat. Hurry, please!'' The crewmen shouted.

 

''Go on, I will be on the next one.'' Levi assured him.

 

''No. Not without you!''

 

At this point Jackson didn’t care if Erwin heard him or not. He didn’t want to leave without Levi beside him, that was simply out of the question when Erwin moved closer to the shorter male.

 

''There are boats on the other side that are allowing men in. Levi and I can get off safely. Both of us.''

 

Levi gave him one of his infamous grins. Erwin was helping him in a way. “See? Now I can get in the same boat with Hange and Eld. It’s going to be fine, Jackson.”

 

With no warning, the crewman lifted Jackson up and seated him in the boat full of passengers. He reached out to touch Levi but their fingers barely brushed against the other. Everything was like a blur now...

 

''You're a good liar.''

 

Levi glanced to Erwin. ''Almost as good as you.''

 

''I always win, Levi. One way or another.''

 

Levi pursed his lips, looking back down watching as Jackson looked back up at the lowering lifeboat. He knew this was it. True he may never get to see Jackson again but at least he was safe...for now anyway.

 

　

But Jackson refused to listen and stay put.

 

Without thought or concern, he lunged himself at a woman gripping onto the ship’s window railing with people shouting in panic wondering what the hell he was thinking. “Jackson no!” Levi cried, cursing as he watched the love of his life get pulled back onto the ship with some passenger’s help and took off in whatever direction he was going. He saw him coming into the A-deck foyer, running toward him, Erwin’s long coat flying out behind him as he ran. Heart pounding against his chest when the two finally met again, tackling each other in a hug. They shared a heated, passionate kiss not before pulling away, Levi putting his hands on Jackson’s face. “You’re so stupid, Jackson! You’re so fucking stupid!”

 

“I know! I know I just...I couldn’t leave you like that.” He sobbed quietly.

 

Erwin ran into the foyer with Auruo right behind. The blond haired male stopped dead in his tracks seeing the two young adults embracing the other. Auruo placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to lead him away as not wanting to see him do something stupid. But something inside Erwin snapped, grabbing the pistol from Auruo’s waistband in one cobra-fast move.

 

He ran along the rail and down the stairs. As he reached the landing above them he raised the gun.

 

BANG.

 

When the first shot fired, he cursed out loud seeing it missed his targets.

 

The chase was officially on.

 

 

The water boiled up around his feet and he retreated up the stairs a couple of steps. Around him the woodwork groaned and creaked.

 

''I hope you enjoy your time together!'' He shouted, watching in disbelief as his targets got away...again.

 

When Auruo caught up, he was stunned to see the state his master was in. He didn’t know whether to feel sorrow or pity for him. A sudden thought crossed Erwin’s mind as realization hit him, thus resulting him into a small laughing fit.

 

''What could possibly be funny?'' Auruo asked, taking his gun away from the other man.

 

''I put the diamond in my coat pocket. And I put my coat... on him!”

 

He turned his attention to Erwin, the amused look on his face no longer present. ''I will give you the damn necklace if you can get it off him.” Erwin stated firmly.

 

The room Auruo was now in was filled with water. Tables were overturned, glass shards everywhere, bottles of champagne and other pieces of debris floating aimlessly about. A silver serving trolley rolled downhill, bumping into tables and pillars. A silver trolley floated along by, making the older man pull his gun out out of instinct, creeping close to it. ''I know you are in here. There is no use in prolonging this.'' He spoke. The tone of his voice sent shivers up Jackson’s spine as he watched Levi creep around him, trying to ignore the blistering cold water creeping on him inch by inch. If Auruo didn’t catch them, they’d probably die of hypothermia possibly.

 

Then, coming from behind Levi tackled Auruo in the sides. They landed upon a glass table, rolling and trying to hit the other while Jackson bit his lip. Noticing a glass vase lying around, with a deep breath, he waded through the water and managed to slam it atop Auruo’s head. A long gash of a cut ran down his head much to his surprise giving Levi time to hit him in the stomach. Almost the exact, same way he had been hit in the Master at Arms room.

 

“Not bad for a little street urchin huh?!”

 

Grabbing onto Jackson’s hand, he proceeded to lead them out of that room and back onto the decks.

 

On the other side of the decks, an officer named Murdoch was trying to keep things in order. Passengers were screaming, shouting, desperately trying to get to a lifeboat. 'Give us a chance to live, you limey bastards!''

 

Murdoch fired his Webley twice in the air, then point it at the crowd.

 

'Stay back! Or I’ll shoot you all like dogs!.'' He threatened. Then tragedy occurred. A young man behind Eld accidentally pushed him forward after being shot by Murdoch. Murdoch had mistook Eld for trying to get in a boat, thus shooting him on accident in the waist.

 

Hanji screamed in terror, pushing her way through the crowds holding Eld up against her body.

 

Tears stung in her eyes glaring heavily at the shocked man before her. “Bastard! How could you? He wasn’t doing anything and you shot him!” Eld’s blood was seeping into her clothes and onto her hands. Eld’s body had gone completely numb...no movement what so ever. Quickly, she untied the blood stained life jacket from Eld’s body and wrapped it around her own. She didn’t want to leave him there...not like this.

 

But it was every man for themselves now.

 


	9. Don't Say Goodbye

As Levi and Jackson ran through the first class lounge, Dot Pixis stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the large painting above the mantle. His mind too consumed with thoughts, eyes glazed over in sadness. The room was completely empty...except for him. Everyone else had evacuated but he had chosen to stay behind for reasons unknown. ''Wait!'' He sprung himself from Levi’s grip, taking slow steps to the ship’s creator. ''Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Pixis?''

 

He turned to him with a tear rolling down his cheek. ''I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Jackson.''

 

Levi gripped his hand. ''Its going fast we have to move.''

 

Pixis picked up a life jacket and handed it to him. ''Good luck to you, Jackson.''

 

He pulled him into an embrace. ''Same to you sir...God be with you.”

 

They joined a crowd of people literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck which was the only way aft. Seeing that the stairs were impossible, Levi gripped Jackson’s hand as tight as possible making their way to the ship’s bow. Ahead, Jackson could hear a man muttering some kind of prayer.

 

''Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-''

 

“Wanna walk a little closer to that valley?” Levi ushered, pushing the man forward making sure he didn’t lose his grip on Jackson.

 

Hundreds of people were gathered on the ship’s bow. They passed by a pastor, still praying to a group of people holding onto him despite the fact the ship was slowly breaking apart inch by inch. The people were either praying, sobbing or just standing their like a mindless zombie. Wishing that this were all just one bad, horrible dream only it was all too real. From the corner of his eye, Jackson could see the little girl, Historia from the party in third class. His heart ached seeing how frightened she looked, holding onto both of her parents as they all prayed silently together. His grip on Levi’s hand tightened even more.

 

Levi made it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. Jackson gripped his body tightly. Above the wailing and sobbing, Pastor Nick’s voice carried, cracking with emotion. ''I saw a new heaven and a new earth when the first heaven and the first Earth had passed away and there was no more sea.” The ship groaned beneath them, lights threatening to turn off before they did completely shrouding them all in pitch black darkness. ''And he shall dwell with them and they shall be his people and God himself shall be with them. And God shall wipe away all the tears from their eyes. And there shall be no more death. Neither shall there be sorrow or crying. Neither shall there be any more pain for the former world has passed away.”

 

Near Jackson he could see another family. The young man beside Jackson looked over, eyes wide with fear as he tried to keep his grip on the rail with his mother. There was also a young mother next to her, clutching her five year old son, who was crying in terror. ''Don't worry darling, it'll be over soon. It'll all be over soon.''

 

Mrs. Kang sat huddled in her own life boat beside Petra who was too stunned to speak. Too stunned to move. The massive stern section fell back almost level, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water.

 

Levi held on for dear life, still managing to hold Jackson up who squeezed his eyes shut noticing there were still people in the water when the ship crashed down on them.

 

''We're saved.'' Some people screamed but Jackson knew they weren’t. The buoyant stern tilted up rapidly. It was far, far from over. People scrambled to get on the railing’s, Levi pulling Jackson up as the boat started to get pulled into the depths of the Atlantic. People near them, who didn't climb over, hung from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. The young man Jackson had been staring at also had fallen, screaming all the way down...Hanji was among those who held onto a railing for dear life. Levi had tried to grab her as did Jackson before they both heard her own ear piercing scream followed by a splash. Levi cursed out loud, punching the flagpole hard with his free hand regretting not being able to get to her in time. She couldn’t swim at all so he unfortunately knew the outcome.

 

Jackson looked to the left and saw Baker Joughin, crouching on the hull, holding onto the railing.

 

''Hell of a night.''

He nodded.

Jackson sucked in his breath.

 

It was finally the end. Looking down at least one hundred feet above the water, Levi squeezed Jackson close to his body watching as the ship continued going downward. “Take a deep breath and kick toward the surface, okay?” Levi told Jackson. The ship sank deeper, taking them with it. Levi held on for as long as he could, searching for the sky above the water, reaching. Their grip broke and he fell.

 

From her own boat, Mrs. Kang and many others watched in fear seeing the great Titanic sink down to her watery grave taking many passengers and crew with her. Petra had tried arguing with the crewmen about going back but he just wouldn’t listen to her.

'We can't go back, they'd swamp the boat.'' He snapped.

 

“Levi!” Jackson called, finally resurfacing from the water only to be pulled back down again. “Levi! Levi where are you?” He coughed, struggling to stay a float. His body...oh Gods his body felt so cold. Numb. It was like he couldn’t feel anything at all.

 

Levi swam in rhythm the effort keeping him from freezing. He encouraged Jackson.

 

''Swim, Jackson. I need you to swim.''

 

''I'm so cold.'' His teeth chattered.

 

He was looking for something, anything to keep them out of the water. Floating debris caught his attention and he swam towards it. It was a piece of wooden debris, a large door from the entrance of the ship. Motioning Jackson to follow, he swam while the other dog paddled behind. “Come on. Get on the door, Jackson.” He pushed Jackson onto it but when he tried to get on, it only ended up toppling over. “Stay on...J-Just stay on Jackson...”

 

Chief Officer Wilde, he was blowing his whistle furiously, knowing the sound would carry over the water for miles.

 

''Return the boats.'' He cried.

 

 

''Its getting quiet.''

 

''Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized…''

 

Jackson shivered uncontrollably. ''I know they won't come back for us Levi.''

 

Behind Levi, Jackson saw Officer Wilde was unmoving...froze to death with the whistle still in his mouth. Everything was quiet. They could hear the faint sounds of a few people still splashing about, trying to keep themselves warm only to grow silent yet again. ''I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this.''

 

Jackson laughed, hoarse and weak as he tried to keep himself awake not daring to fall asleep. Cold. He was so cold.

 

Levi took a breath. It was painful. Like his lungs were on fire. “You know...For once in my life, I actually had fun...I’m glad I’ve met you.”

 

''We met for a reason Levi.” Jackson choked out, entwining his hand with his. Trying to give him some warmth.

 

''You must go on without me.''

 

''I can't.''

 

Breathing was even starting to become increasingly difficult. Like his lungs would burst any moment. “Jackson...Don’t be a pussy on me now. You’re strong. One of the strongest people I know...You’ll do fine without me. I-I want you to move on...start a-a family of your own...have l-little Jackson’s running around...”

 

''Don't say goodbye.'' He whimpered. “This isn’t goodbye.”

 

''I love you so much.'' He found the strength to kiss his cheek. ''But I will never say goodbye.''

 

“I...Love you to Levi.” He rested his head against his.

 

Levi’s eyes closed as well, forehead pressed against Jackson’s. Body stiff and frozen...

 

　

　

　


	10. The Aftermath

Darkness completely surrounded him. His hand completely enclosed around Levi’s just staring blankly up at the night sky above. Everything was quiet. There were no longer sounds of people struggling to keep themselves alive. It was as still and quiet as that of a graveyard. He could no longer shed any tear. His body numb from the cold and shock as to what happened. The only source of light was the officer’s flashlight to where he was last.

 

Smiling ever so faintly, Jackson gripped Levi’s ice cold hand tighter in his. He no longer shivered or shuddered. He had grown used to it.

 

Struggling, he managed to prop himself on his side to get a closer look at Levi. Icicles had formed in those ink black locks by now, some on his nose and hands even. Completely stiff and solid. He managed to choke out what sounded like a sob mixed with a bitter, manic sort of laugh.

 

Oh he knew Levi was gone. There was no question about that.

 

Even in his death he still refused to let Jackson’s hand go...just like when the ship was sinking. Turning onto his side, she looked at him in the water as it slowly began to slip in the depths of the Atlantic.

 

Smiling in a weak manner, he lightly touched his face before it would disappear completely. The skin was ice cold as he imagined it would be. No longer soft as he remembered. Frozen together they were. At least it was together though and not separated. “Levi....You can’t leave me. Not like this,” he choked out. “Come on. R-Remember all the things we planned once we arrived at New York? I’d travel with you, Hanji and Eld...the four of us were supposed to go on all kinds of adventures in different cities and countries.” _Please...Please don’t take him away from me_

 

The pain he felt was excruciating. Nothing he had ever felt before. It hurt even to breathe...like his lungs were hardened by ice, ready to explode any minute.

 

“Levi...Levi...” He moaned out, tears cascading down his face as he watched the body slowly start to dip into the water.

 

From beside him he could see the ghostly shape of Levi almost smiling at him in which Jackson returned one. Levi’s lips were moving but he couldn’t comprehend what he was saying.

 

"Don't do it you dumbass. Don't let go," the voice said over and over again. “Hang on...Don’t let go, Jackson.”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh as he struggled to keep himself on the door. That sounded like Levi alright...he forgot he tended to have a rather foul vocabulary. "Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?"An officer began to call out, shining his flashlight around only to grimace finding body after body. "Is anyone alive out there?" he shouted once more.

 

Finding a hidden source of strength somehow, Jackson managed to lift his head up and try to call out.

 

“Come back...Come back!” He repeated. Voice hoarse and felt like it was on fire. The boat was invisible now, the torch light a star impossibly far away. He had forgotten his hand was still frozen together with Levi’s. With a deep, painful breath he somehow managed to unclasp Levi’s hand around him kissing the back of his knuckles lovingly. “I’ll never let go of your promise, Levi...I’ll never let go. I love you...” He released him and he sank into the black water. He seemed to fade out...

 

He rolled off the floating door and plunged into the icy water. He swam to Chief Officer Wilde's body and grabbed his whistle. With all the strength he mustered up, he blew as hard as he could into the whistle.

 

''Row back! That way! Pull!'' The officer turned the tiller.

 

Jackson blew and blew until the officer had his flashlight directly near his face the light of it. His body shivering and weak, some other officers and even passengers helped him into the tiny lifeboat as fast as they possibly could. Wrapped in numerous blankets, he could hear an officer asking if he was alright before he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

　

　

　

_**“Fifteen hundred people went into the sea. Six were saved from the water, myself among them. Just a mere six...out of fifteen hundred. After, the Carpathia finally came to our rescue and then all we had to do was wait: Wait to live...wait to die. Wait for an answer that may or may not come.”** _

 

A ships hull loomed the words Carpathia emblazed across the front. Jackson watched, rocked by the sea before he was helped onto the huge ship. Curious passengers roamed about, looking at the others who survived wishing, hoping that it was one of their own only to be given great disappointment when they discovered it wasn’t their loved one. Jackson was still in a state of shock. Wrapped in a multitude of blankets and handed hot tea to warm himself up. He was alone. Completely alone. Levi was gone....Hanji...Eld...even his mother and Petra who he assumed was anyway. He had no one now. He was on his own. Jackson did not make eye contact with one of the officers but mumbled something the man couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry sir but what did you say?”

 

“Levi...”

 

“Levi? Truly sorry, but we don’t have anyone with that name onboard...”

 

Jackson didn’t even bother to hear what else the man was saying. From his left, a young woman was crying while trying to console her screaming child wanting to know where her daddy was. It was as if all his emotions had been shut down. He couldn’t feel anything. Right now, the only person he wanted to see, was Levi...the one who taught him how to live and be free. ''Perhaps he is on another ship.'' A woman cried to an officer, who shook his head.

 

''I'm so sorry ma'am. We are doing all we can.''

 

Some children could be seen playing or comforting each other whilist others were looking for their father, mother or both parents. Curious, Jackson approached one officer with a questioning look. “Excuse me sir? But is there a Hanji Zoe on this ship?”

 

“Hm? No sir ‘fraid not.”

 

“Eld Jinn?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Mina Carolina?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“....Clarissa Kang?”

 

He tried again with Petra Ral but was disappointed when the officer gave him the same answer. Gone. They were all gone...Even his mother and Petra. Within some hours later, Jackson found himself ushered into a storage room with others, still keeping a sharp eye out just incase he spotted someone he knew. “Levi...” He called out again, only to glare blankly up at a doctor who came into the room to his aid smiling kindly at him. “And who are you?”

 

“I’m truly sorry, but I’m Dr. Bodt. Miss. Rawlins has kindly allowed this room to be used as a nursing unit, she’s a second class passenger I’m sure you’ve probably met her.” The man continued babbling on with things Jackson had no interest in, feeling much too tired for conversation but politely tried to listen. He tried coaxing Jackson to eat something. ''But sir please eat, I urge you. Keep up your strength.”

 

To get the man off his back Jackson did finally cave in and nibbled on some bread and sipped some water while Dr. Bodt checked him over for injuries, cleaning a cut on his forehead.

 

The next day, Jackson sat huddled somewhere drinking a nice cup of hot tea. It both soothed and calmed him down though Dr. Bodt warned him he should take it easy for some days. Erwin was searching the faces of the husbands who had lost their loved one and widows lining the deck, looking for Jackson. He was pale alright. Paler than usual. Seeing Erwin’s tuxedo, a steward approached him.

 

''You won't find any of your people back here, sir. It's all steerage.''

 

Erwin ignored him and continued his search. Looking underneath shawls and blankets, faces. And there he found him. Sipping the hot tea slowly. Once blue lips slowly returning to their normal color, his hair matted down and not sticking up like it usually did. Caramel colored eyes looking lost and dazed. “Oh....Jackson there you are. Your mother and I have been-.”

 

Jackson raised his hand up. “Save it. Please...Just don’t talk, Erwin. Since you seem to be good at making deals let’s make one of our own. We’ll pretend that neither of us know each other. You do not exist to me nor I to you. I’ll stay away from you and you stay away from me. We will have a divorce whenever I see fit. I won’t say a word of your actions last night so you can keep what little honor and respect you have left.”

 

He gave Erwin a good, long glare. “Jackson: I really did care for you...love you even. I suppose we can never go back to the way we were can we?”

 

“We used to be good friends, Erwin. You were the one person I trusted...it’s a shame how things turned out. A true shame.”

 

''What shall I tell your mother?''

 

Jackson hesitated for a moment. ''Let her know that I’m doing just fine and my door is always welcomed to her.”

 

Erwin looked confused. “But you’ll have nothing.”

 

Jackson smirked. ''I do have one thing that’s worth something.”

 

The morning of April 18th, 1912 on the Carpathia came sooner then what Jackson expected. He could see her in the distance. The great Statue of Liberty, holding her torch proud and high welcoming him home. This was exactly how he imagined things to be. Except, he imagined this to have Levi, Hanji and Eld standing beside him. At the Cunard pier, Pier 54. Over 30,000 people line the dock and filled the surrounding streets. The magnesium flashes of the photographers went off like small bombs, lighting an amazing tableau. Several hundred police kept the mob back. The docks were packed with friends, family etc searching for their loved ones. Jackson had covered himself in a shawl, trying to keep himself hidden from public eye when one Immigration officer caught him.

 

“Your name sir?”

 

“Jackson....”

 

“Jackson-?”

 

“Just, Jackson.”

 

The officer looked puzzled having not met someone with no surname before, but shrugged and wrote it down either way moving on to the next person. “And I’m Clarissa. I-I’m his...mother.”

 

Turning around, Jackson could see Mrs. Kang wrapped in an old cloak like thing given to her kindly from another passenger. She had nothing to think about but being with her son, remembering the words Erwin told her he said. The officer steered him and his mother toward a holding area for processing. Countless of other dazed immigrants followed, Clarissa right beside Jackson the entire time. The camera flashes of the photographer’s was horrid, giving Jackson white spots in his eyes after blinking during the flash. The sound of joyous cries caught the attention however of the reporters. Turning around, Jackson saw an old man being hugged by his two daughters and their husbands. Sobbing tears of joy and kissing their father’s face. That caught the reporter’s attention away from Jackson and his mother much to his relief.

 

As Jackson carried on, Levi’s face began to enter in his mind again. There was no way he’d want to see him so saddened. He had to move forward...and so he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended for Jackson and his mother to never meet up again, but seeing as I like character development I didn't want Clarissa to stay the same old cold woman she used to be: I wanted her to try and make amends with her son ^^; I hope that turned out alright?


	11. Epilogue+Present Day

Everything was quiet on the ship.

 

Eren and his crew mates including Jackson’s granddaughter Annie stared at him in complete shock and awe. Even Mikasa, who usually held a stoic expression that reminded Jackson so much of his former lover, had to wipe her tear-filled eyes after listening to the older gentlemen’s tale. “...We never found anything on Levi,” Jean Kirstein spoke up after nudging a shocked Marco Bodt who had no idea his great something grandfather was a doctor in that time period. “There was no record of him at all.”

 

A smile crinkled over Jackson’s face followed by a soft laugh, leaning back in his chair. The Ruby of The Sea dangling from his neck gracefully. “No I suppose you wouldn’t would you? But, now you all know that there was a Levi and he did save me...in every way imaginable.” His wise, brown eyes quickly turned solemn looking. “I don’t even have a picture of him. He exists now, only in my dreams and memories.”

 

Suddenly feeling quite weary, he asked Annie if she could take him back to his room for the night not before giving Eren what he had been searching for.

 

After Jackson had been laid down, Annie went out to where Eren was.

 

His brown hair waved in the wind a bit as he held the diamond in his hands, staring thoughtfully at it. “Well,” The blond haired woman said, leaning against the _Titan’s_ railings. “You finally got it. Now what are you going to do with it?”

 

The young man’s green-turquoise eyes were full of thought. He finally had his treasure...but for some reason, he felt he should return it back to where it belonged. Clenching his fist, with one toss the diamond landed with a ‘plunk’ in the water. A small grin crossed over his face as he stared back at a surprised Annie. “Putting it back where it belongs...”

 

“What about your crew?”

 

“Ah they’ll understand. Anyway let’s get back to the party! Care to dance m’lady?”

 

Snorting in disbelief at his attempt to be charming, Annie couldn’t help but grin and accept his offer.

 

_I wonder...Is this how grandpa felt when he first danced with Levi?_

 

 

_Water._

_There was nothing but water all around only to see the broken wreckage of the Titanic at the bottom of the sea. A figure is moving through it, going through passage after passage until something strange begins to happen. No longer is it the broken ship it is now but it’s as it was when it was first seen._

_The figure is in awe, entering the foyer room where everyone is waiting for him._

_Hanji-smiling or more like grinning as bright as ever with Eld standing beside her, her hair is still in it’s messy pony tail._

_He sees the band next, who played with bravery despite the tragedy happening. Also smiling at him._

_There’s a bunch of people he recognizes: His maid, Mina Carolina, his mother looking like she’s about to cry any minute with tears of happiness for her son, Captain Darius Zacklay smiling down at him from the top of the upper stairs with Nile Dawk looking dignified as ever...Petra RAl...Officer Murdoch. Historia Reiss waving excitedly to him being held by her father and mother. Dot Pixis..._

_And finally him._

_Standing at the top of the grand staircase is none other than Levi himself. Leaning against the banister, arms crossed over his chest giving Jackson his most infamous grin before the younger male takes his hand in his._

_Everything is nothing but pure enjoyment...magical even, as Jackson smiles wide, dressed in his finest tuxedo when he and Levi finally share a sweet yet passionate kiss and the crowd begins to clap and cheer._

_A single tear rolls down Jackson’s face after they pull away, with Levi wiping it away slowly._

_**“I told you we’d see each other again...”** _

 

The End


	12. A Few Words

And that's a wrap! I had all the chapters done so I figured 'What the hell?' and updated...just about once every other day heh ^^; I was going to write a follow up chapter as to what Jackson's life was like outside of Titanic but for some reason I felt this epilogue was good enough.

But I'm going to share a little of his backstory:

Him and his mother moved to a small, quiet town around the year 1918 where they started over. Jackson eventually did meet a young man and they adopted a child together *who happens to be in Annie's family history* and have been together up until present day when his new husband passed away in his sleep at the age of eighty years. Wanting to keep Levi's promise and all.

As for Erwin, well if you guys have seen the movie it mentions Cal commiting suicide during the year twenty nine stock crash or something:

But Erwin hadn't done that. He settled down with a nice woman and had a fairly decent life for someone like his character could have since I believe people can change over the years you know?

and...that's about it ^^

I had so much fun working on this short story: I originally intended it to be a long fic but I sometimes believe short and sweet is the way to go.

Titanic is one of my favorite films in the romantic/tragedy genres, I just had to write this story down before I lost inspiration or forgot about it as I sometimes do sometimes heh.

 

'Till next story <3

 

Peace, love, hugs and I wish you all a happy holidays ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Titanic AU's nor the canon characters of AOT. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hello I'm back with yet another story! Yes, yes I already used Jackson once in my stories but...I've kind of hit a road block with my OC's so I sometimes use the same ones just switch them up a bit? Sounds stupid I know orz .__. But I hope the story is okay ^^; Enjoy?
> 
> Minor Characters
> 
> Christa Lenz/Historia Reiss 
> 
> Eren Yeagar
> 
> Mikasa Ackerman
> 
> Armin Arlert
> 
> Nile Dawk
> 
> Darius Zackley
> 
> Dot Pixis
> 
> Officer Murdoch *I did include him here at some point*


End file.
